Encore
by Deftonsita
Summary: ...Imaginaba que sus manos acariciaban ese cabello largo y castaño que tanto adoraba pero se desconcertó al pasar sus dedos fácilmente por uno grueso, lacio y rojizo... DxH RXH DXG.


**Ok, despues de un rato sin publicar nada aqui les dejo con este One-Shot inspirado en la cancion Je saingne Encore de Kyo. Espero y sea de su agrado.**

* * *

La tumbo en la cama sin ni siquiera mirarla, sabia que si lo hacia la cruda realidad se mostraría frente a el, _Si mantengo los ojos cerrados…_, se decía a si mismo. La besaba, sin amor, sin pasión, en ese beso solo había lujuria y un deseo de desahogo, por que por más que deseaba olvidar quien era en realidad no lo lograba.

Pero entonces su mente la recordó.

Comenzó a imaginar que sus manos recorrían esa tez bronceada y suave, que besaba esos labios rosados, y mordía juguetonamente el inferior, tal y como ella lo hacia cuando se sentía perturbada por algo.

Imaginaba que sus manos acariciaban ese cabello largo y castaño que tanto adoraba; pero se desconcertó al pasar sus dedos fácilmente por uno grueso, lacio y rojizo.

No… no era ella y por mas que trataba no lograba concentrarse en su imagen, en la que tanto deseaba.

Y entonces en su mente empezó a recordar ese momento en el que la había encontrado con el maldito de Weasley, en aquel pasillo el cual ellos creían desierto, pero el los había visto, vio como el la acariciaba, rozaba sus labios por su cuello y ella se lo permitía, a ella le agradaba, lo sabia y era eso lo que mas le dolía. Ella en verdad lo amaba.

Le hizo falta el aire.

Rompió el beso y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos castaños tan hermosos, pero no; estos eran azules y profundos.

Los cerró rápidamente. Y volvió a hacer memoria, como el pobretón había comenzado a acariciar su pierna, subiendo su mano bajo la falda mientras ella gemía con placer y se aferraba más al desgraciado de Weasley. Y el hizo lo mismo, pero su mano no recorrió aquella piel morena, sino una blanca y pecosa.

Le continuo besando mientras se arrancaban la ropa, sin despegar sus labios y su mente empezó nuevamente a jugar con el, pasando las imágenes tan dolorosas… ese día en el que le dejo.

_- No podemos seguir…_- le había dicho quedamente.

_- ¿Por que?_

_- ¿Qué no lo entiendes, si ellos se enteran… -_ su rostro era ocultado por su cabello, su mano sostenida fuertemente por el.

_- No me importa si se enteran el cara rajada y la comadreja esa._

_- Pero a mi si... adiós – _trato de irse, pero el la sostuvo con mas fuerza, hasta que escucho el llanto de ella, lentamente le dejo ir para ya no volver mas.

Regreso a la realidad, tratando de alejar ese recuerdo mientras bajaba besando el camino de su boca hasta su pecho, mientras la pobre en la que descargaba su frustración se encontraba sumida en una gran excitación gemía con su boca entreabierta, sus manos empuñando las sabanas, su piel erizándose mientras el le acariciaba casi vorazmente.

_¿Por que tenia que terminar?_, le había dolido tanto su abandono, pero en vez de sentarse a llorar el le pagaría con la misma moneda, la haría sufrir tal y como ella lo había echo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no era de alegría, claro que no, el motivo era el simple echo de imaginar el día en que Ginny Weasley le contara a Hermione Granger los encuentros que tenia con el, esos desenfrenos sexuales en los que le hacia disfrutar tanto sin imaginarse que el verdadero objeto del deseo de el era esa sangre sucia.

Si… Granger la pagaría caro, sus ojos se abrirían en sorpresa, la envidia y la soledad le embargaría y rápidamente escondería estos sentimientos y una vez sola lloraría al ver que lo había perdido y que el haberlo dejado fue su mayor error, por que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido.

El ya había aprendido esa lección, pero ahora le tocaba a esa hija de muggles, sentirá lo que el sintió y vivirá lo que el vivió…

O mas bien lo que aún siente y vive, por que todavía le duele, le lastima verla con otro; pero el nunca lo aceptaría.

Jamás.

Se detuvo, dudo en continuar sus besos, dudo en acariciarle y entonces escucho su voz.

- Draco¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto un tanto desconcertada y por un momento pensó que era ella, pero al abrir los ojos, sus obvias diferencias le hicieron enfrentar la realidad.

_No… ella no es Hermione._

* * *

**Ojala y les haya gustado y que se les haya sido facil de imaginar la situacion, creeo haver sido un poco confusa en este fic dies.**

**Bueno, reviews por favor :D. Sean buenos conmigo oo.**


End file.
